


搭车游戏

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	搭车游戏

搭车游戏

燃油指示灯亮了一会儿连带着指针转到零的油量表一起熄灭，金道英把车钥匙拔出来又插回去，跟发动机作对似的反复扭缠。离下一站汽车旅馆其实只有三十公里了，他不精准的估算让他在这种荒蛮之地倒了大霉。但汽车是没有心的，这一点毋庸置疑，他就在反复的咒骂声中爬到后座去拿英文常用词汇句式的书，翻到在公路搭便车的章节，手指捻过去一页一页，他希望背诵和运用都能熟稔，这样才不会很丢人，以至于他自己过分苛责自己。

“这敞篷吉普吃油真是吃疯了，对吗？”正如正在讲话的郑在玹所言，这车的隐蔽性能不太好，敞篷，甚至没有左右玻璃，更毋须讲遮光膜的存在。于是金道英在车里做什么或许都能被旁边经过的闲人留心到。刚巧路过的郑在玹就是这样的闲人，他一只手支楞在浅蓝色的窗框上，一边端详着车里拿着翻译书念念有词背诵基本交际英语的年轻司机，尽管在这些数不清的简单用语里能听清的不多，大部分还是“could you”、“would you”或者是“please”什么的。

“是啊，”金道英抬头端详这个同他讲话的人，脸是很好，端正妥帖的好看，没有很尖锐，不会太让人感到不适，就是染了一脑袋银紫色的头发，左耳朵戴上了耳钉，扣住和他暴露出来的皮肤同样完美的耳朵，即使看起来有一丁点的浮夸，也让他看起来坏得十分妥帖。他的耳朵让金道英联想到奶油和单层纱，粉粉的，在太阳光线落下来的那一面呈现了琥珀表面一般的纹路。但仍旧有什么东西让金道英感到气愤：这个人简直是全美哪壶不开提哪壶大赛第一名，明知他的车没油了，也没说点什么实质性的建议，还非要停在他旁边，挺倨傲地试探他是不是错误估算，以此来进行一些无聊的证明。

金道英不免十分气急败坏，他翻了白眼给对方，接着说：“我看你别是存心来看我的笑话才好。”他口语里有些奇怪的音调，英语在他身体里的存在，像一个漂亮的人皮肤下长出的一块不配合的崭新器官，全身心都在排异反应。

“当然不是看笑话，”郑在玹凑近了一些，他身上的香水有忍冬树的冬天味道，混了六十六号公路上夏天独有的太阳气味的风，一同萦绕在金道英周围。他有些措手不及，被郑在玹鼻息攻击到的耳廓生出可疑的粉红。

“你大可以在这里等，但是前面三十公里就到下一间旅馆了。我的意思是，你大可不必浪费时间等下一辆路过的车，我可以带你去旅馆，甚至还能帮你叫拖车一并拖到加油站。”郑在玹直起身子走到自己的车旁边，抱起双臂靠在后视镜旁边的那块玻璃上，玩味地笑着：“这日子挺热的，不是吗？”

一直努力不去在意来者的金道英终于一把将书扣在了副驾上，目光死死盯着郑在玹。

有时四目相对是件很难的事。金道英想。他好像刚睡醒时候窗帘后面的阳光，金道英当时没能够提高警惕，沉浸在大脑假想中窗帘的暗面沾沾自喜，当他发现自己难以直视郑在玹的眼睛甚至他的脸侧皮肤时候，当他在这种刺目感里洋洋得意时，他就该力挽狂澜的，但是金道英没有，他于是再度战败，像一只被冷落的小动物一样等着郑在玹拎着他脖颈后面的柔软皮毛，然后放进自己怀里，金道英猜想大概下一步有无限柔情等着自己。

他坐上郑在玹的车，潮湿的羞怯涌来，好像非要说些什么来抵抗情绪的侵袭。他没有在左胸皮肤下的器官和湿漉漉的大脑中安装任何防护措施，以至于郑在玹把手伸到他面前的抽屉里拿出墨镜递给他的时候，他的手都打哆嗦。或许是他车子里的空调开得太冷了，金道英想着，把墨镜带上了，视野骤然变暗，心思沉静下来。他的气倒是消去大半，如今的僵持倒像是一种逞强，像是小朋友的倔强，在彩花和气球被关系最好的人强行夺取的时候，即使原谅了，也要为了那些叫嚣的自尊和对方冷战。

“你喝点儿什么吗？我可以请你。”郑在玹挂了给拖车公司打的电话，走回旅馆前头设置的木屋小酒馆里。

“这样就不能接着开车了。”金道英双手交叉放在桌上，抬眼瞧了一下郑在玹，他总是笑着，让人摸不透。

郑在玹露出一枚很堂皇的表情，整张脸都写满了不太相信之类的话，然后到吧台跟年轻的金发酒保说：两大杯啤酒。

“菜单上，”金道英走到吧台前面来，手掌撑在下巴上，用下巴一挑一挑地指着菜单上他看不懂的西班牙语，用生疏的英语问酒保，“第三行的右边，是什么？”

“AnisdelToró（茴香酒），一种酒精饮料，掺了水更好喝。你想喝这个吗，我帮你点。”郑在玹扯住金道英想要拿出钱夹的手，这样他便错失机会，以看清他黑色的钱夹里还塞着一张暧昧的合照，是前不久在刺青店留下的快洗胶片，像是刻意强调什么的、夹杂着复杂情感的性爱留下的佐证。

金道英皱了皱眉头，收起了钱夹：“你话可真多。”他然后转身走回原来的卡座，仍旧是撑着下巴，看老旧发黄的玻璃外，一望无际的群山，还有群山下废弃了的铁轨，周遭嘈杂地可怕，刺青满臂混拉丁血的健壮男人在吧台跟身材火辣的女酒保调一些淫荡的情，也有不少人盯着寂寥的金道英，漂亮而单薄的亚洲男人对一些人来说也很热火，比如正对着郑在玹的酒保，一边拿白色方巾擦净啤酒杯，一边对郑在玹说：“你知道他很惹火对吧。你也听到他的声音了，这种人叫起来会很性感。”宽大的白色衬衫并没有塞进裤子里，空空落落地在风里挨着，当金道英像一只猫延展身子伸懒腰的时候，总是露出光滑平坦的小腹和纤细的腰，尾椎之上隐约有一些青黑色的痕迹。

我当然知道他很惹火，我见证过他无数次的高潮。郑在玹心想。但他没有回答，举起了装啤酒的马克杯，朝着酒保笑了笑，蕴存了酒精的泡沫附着在他的嘴唇边，他想了想，伸出舌头来轻轻舔掉了。

冰啤酒的温度还留存在郑在玹的口腔里，他就这样单膝跪地呼吸着冷气含住了靠在厕所木质隔板的金道英。后者远没想过他们重新开始在这样一个逼仄而混乱的环境，他腰后的纹身感受郑在玹的指腹的纹路，整个人腰要软掉，不知道是因为太爽还是太敏感。他按住郑在玹的肩颈拼命仰头想要找到安稳的落脚点，但这个时候他就像漂浮在密西西比河上的一块浮木，得竭力捕捉什么稳定的物件才能让自己不至死。他迷迷糊糊地被舔硬了，几乎是咬着牙从牙缝里攫取氧气以有呼吸让自己供取。他感受到郑在玹嘴里的温度回升了起来，这才有了点野蛮的意味，更野蛮的事情发生在后面，金道英觉得自己快要颤抖着射出来的时候郑在玹停下了，他保持着单膝跪地的姿势笑弯了眼睛，等着金道英求他，后者的眼神十分迷惘，埋怨、羞耻、慌乱和眩晕一并落在郑在玹的情绪里。

他扯过金道英的腰把他按在门板上亲吻，他的嘴里还有掺了水的茴香酒的甜甘草味道，如同被眷顾的另类甜蜜。门外不断走进来的人吸引了金道英仅存的一丁点注意力，他因为不能放出来的喊叫快要闷窒息。

给我滚蛋。金道英恶狠狠地讲英语，却软绵绵地排斥拥紧他的人。郑在玹这个时候倒是听话，松开了搂住金道英的两条胳膊，像投降一样举起双臂，而后看着金道英双腿发软打着惊悚的颤栗，他快要倒下去的那一刻认命似的抓住郑在玹的衣领才堪堪稳住身体。

“哥现在还在生气吗？”郑在玹试探着把覆盖在他腰际纹身上的手沿着分明的股沟往下试探，摸到了他熟悉的入口，反复摩挲打转，等待一个他早已明晰的答案。

灵魂脱离肉体的一瞬间，男女国籍贫富这些外在形式就再也无关，到了灵魂新次元也不知道还有没有碰撞，但这一瞬间的欢愉只属于这一瞬间。

他们从太阳快落山、粉橙色晚霞洇满天空的时候开始做爱，狭小的汽车旅馆房间里是两个人纠缠起来的暧昧喘息。太暧昧了，如同在晚霞里做爱。一夜的欢乐就像是暗黑森林里开出柔软的花朵。睡着之后的金道英不知道是没有做梦还是梦到了一片黑色，在要醒来的那个瞬间他梦到了郑在玹，他们吵架之后不知道是第几次梦到郑在玹了。最近的一次还是在刺青室里，他看向金道英被烙印记的时候还玩味地勾了高脚凳的高脚，整颗心落到地上。再上一次是圣诞节，或者说是平安夜，和他们以前度过的平安夜不同的平安夜——郑在玹第一次和金道英做了一套完整的爱，金道英痛到下巴磕在郑在玹的肩上，颤抖着哭。他常睁开眼睛以后继续哭，眼泪从脖子掉到锁骨窝，他这次仍是如此，这样一来不禁又恍惚了。

他们在飞机起飞之前便约好要做许多在本土想做而不能做的事情。金道英边收拾行李边跟捣乱的郑在玹接吻，温柔地说：那你要把我灌醉才行，不然我觉得好丢脸。

事实的确如此，他们在公路旁的铁轨上奔跑追逐，听着汽笛声音靠近，像流亡一样狂奔回正常的道路。还会在米勒露天剧院边上的草坪上喝得酩酊大醉，随意接吻，而后找了家刺青店约好纹情侣的文身。这是有些惹怒金道英的事情：郑在玹看金道英是醉得彻底，任由他摆布，他就把爱人漂亮的腰际露给老板看，说“请您在这上面画把枪，旁边写Jaehyun’s，就这样就行”，然后拿起手机里准备好的图案，放在了工作台上。性暗示太明显，尾椎末端的腰窝上，一大块发红的皮肤上印着纹路华丽的左轮手枪，枪口对着臀缝性感的丘豁处。

不知道是醉酒还是疼痛让他伏在案上轻轻哼着，郑在玹被他细碎的呻吟折磨得快要不行，他觉得这个样子的金道英很傻，倒也很可爱，很想就在这张案上干他。直到老板说“行了”，他急匆匆扔了一把纸钞，把人捞起来往店外停着的吉普上带，不管不顾老板在后面大吼大叫“不要碰水”、“伤口别弄脏”。他在车里跟金道英说哥哥我想操你想疯了，然后把他放在自己身上掰开臀缝顶进去。被撕扯的疼痛和浮于皮肤表面的疼痛拉扯着金道英，他自己也觉得放肆了，全身战栗。郑在玹一开始想着慢慢来，但是最后还是掐着那节腰在金道英身体里凶狠地冲撞。他听金道英不断溢出的黏腻呻吟一节一节拔高，最后成为无法形容的尖叫，而后如释重负地像感冒一样抽了抽鼻子。

他第二天醒来时也分辨不清到底哪里在痛，直到郑在玹把他腰椎的刺青给他看的时候他露出了难言缄默。

也不知道是在和谁赌气。制动的那一刻他就有些后悔，却又不想拉下脸来惨兮兮地跑回去说“在玹啊我其实不赖你了，这样也挺爽的，我离不开你”。他没有回去，他装作不认识郑在玹的样子，开得又慢又纠结，他就这样等着，却没想到被追到的时候这么窘迫。

人和人之间怎么才算相爱，他刚开口我就明白他要讲什么？沉默时看透他的心思？他怕什么恨什么？他最见不得人的秘密？他的身体怎样的姿态最性感？金道英不知道，但他觉得自己足够了解郑在玹，他真实而自由，从心又有原则，喜欢金道英的时候又变得敞开和机敏了。那么他呢，郑在玹了解金道英吗，金道英有让他了解过自己吗，关于那些梦，还有和梦相关的那些深层焦虑，他未曾有一次直白坦荡地呼救，那时候太懒怠于打开自己，不甘、痛苦、挣扎、破碎，无法将自身的重量卸在他人身上，结果就是在郑在玹面前也不敢随便透露分毫。一个永远心怀秘密的人，怎么会在冲动赌气离开的那一刻觉得有一位郑在玹先生非常爱着自己呢？

金道英的回忆和思考被迫终结，郑在玹的拥抱重新附着在他身上，他的怀疑戛然而止。他突然不后悔在这片写满了狂放浪荡自由的土地上做了这样近乎是淫荡的事情。

总有爱情电影里中赌气的一方说另一方是处心积虑的阴谋家，说明明对他好其实是想霸占他，是弱势群体对强势群体的道德化企图。在很长一段时间里金道英都深受其害，被荼毒到认为任何一段趋向亲密的关系里这是在所难免的，直到遇见郑在玹。他竭尽所能把他世界里的一切都划成和金道英有关——甜美感激所驱动的，挂一漏万、勉强达意的表述，对话框里只是简单地道晚安，偶尔发来一段几分钟的语音，是他唱的歌，不在乎金道英是否已经睡去，或者，有没有回答。大意是，我为你留在这里了，哥有空有心情愿意或者有点喜欢的话就听听看，没有回应我就当你没看过。

“不要害怕，道英，我要爱你，期待你爱我，你别因逃而跌。”郑在玹体恤金道英的怯意，允许金道英患得患失地揣一笔美丽的糊涂账，但他没有想到的是，那种生活被缠绕、被包裹而生发出来的排异感，金道英已经没有办法招架了。

“在玹啊，”金道英缩在他的怀抱里，鼻子里是他们做了一夜的味道，混着一些郑在玹身上没有散去的忍冬味。

我喜欢你的碎碎念，喜欢你做的菜和你唱的歌，喜欢你和我做爱时取悦我的样子，喜欢你喜欢我的时候全然不管不顾的心情。我隐瞒一些事，但从不对你说谎，我很喜欢你。

“对了，哥，有一件事你得记住。

“遇到麻烦的时候，记得喊help。

“还有一件事。

“这片土地上允许我们结婚。”

没了


End file.
